Shackles of The Heart
by StoryTeller91
Summary: “Rumor has it your pregnant” he said making her blush, while Neji’s eyes harden with anger. “Yes” said Sakura,“So, who’s the father” he ask, Sakura was about to open her mouth when…“Sasuke”said Neji,Her eyes widen at what the father of her child just said
1. Who's The Father

Shackles of the heart

** Author's note; I'm back with this hot new story and I hope you all enjoy it because I am going to enjoy making it up. Thanks!**

One Month later

Nothings' change much if you conceder Sakura is going to have a baby other than that everything is the same. Naruto and Hinata are married and Lee and Tenten still hate each other. As, for the cold hearted Sasuke, well he's Sasuke and that should already say enough. The town is back on its feet not that it was ever off but, everyone is happy and doing well. Neji is back in the ANBU and doing more missions and Sakura, well she is working in the hospital. She looks the same…her stomach has a small lump and you could tell in her face that she is glowing with joy and is so proud that she is going to have a baby. Although sometimes it does scare her, the fact that she has to be careful and can't be helpful anymore does get to her. At times Neji will have to get summon to the hospital to stop her from doing something crazy. There have been times when he had to pull her off of people who didn't do what she told them to and when he had to comfort her when she cried over spilled milk, if this was just the first month he didn't want to picture the next eight months.

Sakura took down notes on her clip board at the patient she was checking up on. Mrs. Youuko, age 24, married and six months pregnant, she took a bad fall down the stairs and was now on bed rest and been in the hospital for two days. Sakura looked at the woman, she was truly beautiful, had short red hair and blue eyes. She stared at Sakura, "How's my baby?" she asked touching her stomach. "She's fine, with some more rest you will be good to go home in about a week or two but even than you still need to be on bed rest until you give birth" explained Sakura.

"That's good, I can't wait I hate hospitals…no offence"

"None taking" as Sakura began to walk away stopping, as she turned to Youuko who was staring at her, "Are you afraid, I mean having this baby, aren't you worry that you wont be a good mother" said Sakura.

"No, I'm not, every woman is a good mother, it's just the way they do things that make them seem like they are not" she said smiling as her other two twin girls ran in climbing on her holding flowers.

"Mommy look what I got you" they cried happily, Sakura smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

Neji walked into the hospital, he had a scratch above his eye because some old woman thought he was going to steal his purse when he was just trying to tell her that it was open by pointing a it. "Did she not see your uniform" said Sasuke pulling a handcuff guy who they just arrested because he damage the Ramen shop twice in a row.

"I guess not" said Neji stopping at the nurse desk leaning over it. "Inform Tsunade that we capture the crazy man…and that he needs intense care" said Neji while moving so that she could get a better view. Her eyes widen at the man, his eyes were swollen shut and bruises were everywhere on his face, truly a nasty sight. "What did you do to him" she said hurrying to him. Neji turned away folding his arms, "Ha, it was that crazy old woman…she beat him because she thought he was going to…steal her purse" he said as the nurse laughed and he glared at her. "Right, put him in room 24 while I go inform Tsunade of your arrival" she said leaving.

"Dam that old woman" hissed Neji walking away while Sasuke held back a laugh, walking the guy into room 24.

Hiashi Hyuga waited patiently in an examine room, he was training when the kunai flew at him catching him off guard and right by his temple. Outside Sakura was walking in the room when Neji spotted her. He used his Byakugan to see who she was taking care of; he always did because he hated the fact that she not just examines women but, men too. His eyes widen at who he saw as he made his way down the hall to follow her. Sakura cleaned the gash on Hiashi's face, when Neji walked in she smiled at him. "Hey Neji, how was the mission" she said healing Hiashi. "Fine" he said leaning against the door.

"Haven't seen you in a few days, felt like years" said Hiashi smirking

"Yeah, well I was at a friends house, training" Sakura looked at him with a questioning face.

"**He was at your house**" said Inner Sakura

"Shut up, he's tense about something" thought Sakura

"In that case I hope you trained well because I will love to battle with you" Said Hiashi

"You might get hurt"

"I'll doubt it" as Neji smirked while Hiashi turned to Sakura who was done healing him and was cleaning up the mess.

"Rumor has it your pregnant" he said making her blush, while Neji's eyes harden with anger.

"Yes" said Sakura "The rumor is true" she added

"So, who's the father" he ask, Sakura was about to open her mouth when…

"Sasuke" said Neji. Her eyes widen at what the father of her child said,

"He's a good man; powers like his plus your new ones will make this baby really strong" said Hiashi.

"**Sasuke**" said inner Sakura

"He said Sasuke but why?" thought Sakura trying not to cry.

"**Looks like you wanted him more than he wanted you**" said Inner Sakura

"Excuse me" said Sakura walking out the door not even making eye contact with Neji the bastard.

Neji knew he was in for a huge argument when he was done with his uncle. "Sasuke huh, I always thought you and her will hit it off, but, why will you be so stupid and have a baby knowing that the outcome won't be pretty" said Hiashi. Neji stared at his uncle who he hated so much ever since his father gave up his life to save his.

"Your baby will be mark, Neji…you do know that, if you ever had a baby it will be mark as a member of the branch family" he explained.

"I know" said Neji, not liking the fact that his child will be part of the branch family and that is why he said that Sasuke was the father of his child.

"Glad you know I must be on my way now…see you soon" said Hiashi leaving out the room.

Sakura was in her office she was going home, her shift was over and instead of staying like always she was going home. She threw off her white doctors' jacket exposing her pink long sleeve cotton shirt and dark loose jeans with white sneakers. Sasuke came in looking at her as she threw on her jean jacket.

"What happen to you" he said as Neji came in…"Why…don't you ask him" she cried making her way to the door, tears running down her eyes. Sasuke looked at her than at Neji wondering…

"What the hell is going on" he said. Neji grab Sakura turning her to him…"I can explain" said Neji

"The fact that…you just told your uncle that…Sasuke is the father of our baby" she cried

"What" yelled Sasuke

"Yeah, he told…his uncle that…you're the father, explain" she cried looking at him. Neji stared at the hurt in her eyes and before he could answer she was gone, and out of his sight.

** Oh my gosh! How did you like it, I'm so going to like writing this story. Please review…please. –Aiesha-**


	2. This Can't be us

Author's Note; Hey chapter two is up and ready, I hope you all enjoy because I worked really hard on it. Please review and tell me what you think even if it's bad. 

Neji turned to Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him. He knew he mess up big time and the one thing on his mind was his girlfriend and that's it. Using his Byakugan he could see her making her way to the hospital exit/entrance. Neji quickly left Sasuke to wonder what the hell was going on and made his way to stop Sakura.

Sakura reach for the door when someone yank her around she looked at them, "Neji…let go of me" she said as Naruto and Hinata came through the door. He didn't listen and she pulled her arm out of his gasp, "I can explain, everything" he said while trying to calm her down, it wasn't good that she was so mad especially not for the baby. "I don't want you to, you had your chance…why would you say the things you said" she said trying not to cry but, she did. He saw all the hurt in her eyes and it made him even more upset with himself for making her sad/mad. He wanted to wipe those tears that strain her cheek, but didn't want to make her even madder. "Not here" he said reaching for her hand which she quickly moved. "You're not coming home with me…not ever" she said turning around to walk. He roughly turned her around as a hand came in contact with his face leaving a red mark. She slapped him, she slapped him hard, Neji clenched his fist no one ever hits him and not get hit back. Sakura saw his hand and looked up at him with sincere eyes.

"I…wasn't going…too" he said surprise at his own reaction; Sakura shook her head backing up slowly,

"I hate you" she said walking out the door, Neji's eyes widen at her words, she meant them and she meant them with so much meaning. Her voice even had the right tone, a tone that meant what came out the mouth…pure hatred nothing less.

Naruto and Hinata looked at the scene, not understanding and not believing their eyes. They knew that Neji loved Sakura and just knew that what he had done was because of that. Naruto walked up to him, "Come on maybe you can explain to is what the hell is going on" he said letting out a grin.

Walking into one of the rooms in the hospital Neji leaned against the wall while, Hinata sat on the bed, Naruto stood by the small desk. Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother than at Neji waiting for him to explain his actions.

"Your father was here today" he said looking at Hinata. "Sakura was healing him and I was in the room. He started asking her these questions, who the father was? I said Sasuke was" said Neji.

"WHATTTT" said Naruto, Hinata looked at her cousin reading his eyes and emotions she understood why he did it.

"What the hell would you do that for, Sakura-Chan loves you how the…hell could you hurt her like that" said Naruto clenching his fist. There was a long paused,

"Because he's part of the Branch Family" spoke Hinata. Naruto turned to her; "Yeah, well I know that, but, what does that have to do with…." he began.

Neji took off his double headband, showing the mark on his forehead. "That mark" said Naruto.

"It's the branch family duty to be mark and cursed for life while protecting the main family. My child will not be mark" he said clenching his fist until there was blood dripping down.

"That's why you said Sasuke was the father, so that your kid wouldn't have to be mark like you are" said Naruto. Hinata stood up,

"Neji keeping this from my father will only make him madder and if he finds out…" said a worried Hinata.

"He wont" said Neji glaring at the two.

"No worries here, I don't want that baby to be mark in anyway…trust me" said Naruto.

"What about Sakura, you have to tell her, and what about everyone else, if father suspect something than he wont stop until he finds out the truth" said Hinata.

"I just need to find Sakura"

Sakura sat down on a bench in the park by the lake. Tears kept falling down from her face and no matter how hard she tries she couldn't stop them. She was mad at Neji but, mostly mad at herself for slapping him, not giving him a chance to explain and for saying that she hates him when she really loves him to death. The thought made her cry more as she pulled her legs against her chest hugging them tightly. Someone tap her shoulder and she turned to them.

"Sasuke" she said as he sat down by her. He leaned forward looking at his hands, "Listen Sakura, I don't know what is with Neji but, I do know this and he is a descent guy…when it comes to you anyway. I'm not going to say what he did was wrong but, let him explain because he's hurting more than you are…after all he was the one who said it" said Sasuke. Sakura looked at the ground, "I just want to go home" she said.

"Want me to take you" he said

"No, I need time to myself to think" she said while getting up and walking away.

Maybe she should let Neji explain, truth be told she couldn't' face him he hurt and she hurt him pretty bad. They got through so many problems so she just knew that they will get through this, if not for eachother than for their baby. Walking out the park she bump into someone because she was lost in thought, and it seem that person was to.

"Sorry" she said looking up at them, "Neji" she said turning her face away from him. She played with her fingers like Hinata does when she is nervous about something; she still does it with Naruto when they are alone. All that anger from before was pouring into her head again and it took her a few seconds to gain control.

"Neji, I'm sor…ry" she said before his lips crashed on hers. They kiss passionately before she pulled back and stared at the him walking back slowly.

"You're not Ne...Ji" she said walking back. The fake Neji smirked, walking to her. "What are you talking about" he said.

"I know Neji, and your not him so who are you" she said fearing for her baby's life. The fake Neji transformed himself and her eyes widen.

"Mr. Zing" she said confuse.

Mr. Zing is the boy's father that Sakura killed a year ago. She only met him once and he wasn't happy. Who will blame him; she did kill his only family. Sakura felt bad looking at him; he brought so many memories back to her head. Taking away a small innocent child will forever haunt her and not for the good. He seem to have gone into a psycho sage and she blamed herself. "What are you doing, you look sick" she said afraid of what he came for.

"I just want what you took away from me" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said tears coming down. "Sorry is not going to help. It didn't help you a year ago and it's not going to help you now" he said. Sakura wanted Neji, if there ever was a time she really needed him, it was now.

"I want your kid" he said.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but, I wanted to leave a cliff…hope you stay tune for the next chapter. 


	3. Bad Dream

**Author's Note; Hey people, sorry for the long delay I blame it all on those teachers. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story. I should be updating a lot sooner now since its' summer. Yeah!...**

Sakura stared at the man before her, her eyes widen with fear and anticipation of what was about to happen. She remember Tsunade telling her to be careful now that she has a life growing inside of her. That anything done to her body could also harm the baby since their chakra are now connected. She stared at Mr. Zing knowing that by the way he looked, the dark circles under his eye and the pale skin and skinny form that he had been taking his son's death pretty hard and her being a medic ninja knew that he had turn to drugs for comforting. She felt guilty and that is what made matters worst. As his feet started to move in her direction she slap herself out of her thoughts and backed up carefully, so that she wouldn't trip over a twig that was behind her.

"You now being a parent should know that once you are connected with someone who you love and watch grow up cannot let their death go away that easy" he said. His voice was demonic and Sakura had a feeling that the drugs he must have been taken had taken control over him, like it does most people.

"You're sick, why don't….you come back with me to the hospital….we could fix….what ever is wrong with you" she said backing up into a tree; he gave her a psycho grin kind of like Gaara when he has a thirst for blood. Mr. Zing slowly pulled out a kunai from his pocket. Sakura reach her hand behind her back slowly gripping her own kunai waiting for him to try and pull something.

"Sick….I'm not sick. Actually I feel fine….never better, especially since I will have my son's death finally revenge" he said charging at, Sakura quickly move so that he aim for the tree but, he came at her faster than she expected. He aim the kunai at her Stomach cutting through her shirt and almost stomach. Sakura kicked him away from her and they stared at eachother. Sakura stared at her shirt unable to figure out how the hell he gotten so fast and able to defend himself when he wasn't even a ninja and didn't believe in violence.

"Surprise" he said. Sakura looked back up into his eyes, he had so much hate for her and he looked so lost. "If you think that is amazing…wait till you see what happens next" he said. Sakura grip her kunai, 'Focus' she thought staring at his every move.

Neji jump from the tree to tree in search for his cherry blossom. He had a unease feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that she was in danger and he blame himself because he should have just told her about what their child will become, he just didn't have the guts to break the news to her. He stop on the branch of a tree and did some basic hand seals to summon his Byakugan. Neji traced every outline of the forest that his Byakugan let him. His eyes widen at what he saw a couple of miles from where he was. He quickly shut off his Byakugan and took off at high speed in the direction of Sakura.

Sakura dodge the fallen branch that Mr. Zing had thrown at her. She ran into a tree and try to get a few seconds to catch her breath before Mr. Zing tried to impress her with another new trick. She leaned against the tree hiding behind it because he looked for her just a few feet away.

'**He can't sense chakra…that fool' **

'Yeah, well we still not safe' said Sakura to her inner self as she looked behind her at another tree than back at Mr. Zing who was growing impatient. Sakura slowly backed up and quickly ran to the next tree and hid behind it and did the same thing to the next one. That was until she step on a twig and heard Mr. Zing come after her. Sakura leaned behind a tree trying to catch her breath and calm down because she was starting to get cramps. She leaned forward her with her arm wrap around her stomach and the other helping her stand by holding the tree. She held back her tears as the pain in her stomach worsen. Mr. Zing was only a few feet infront of her still searching behind ever tree to find her.

Neji landed on a tree just before the tree Sakura was on. He watched her wince in pain and try to stop herself from yelling out in pain. Than he saw a man and pulled out two kunai's just when he was about to check behind the tree that Sakura was behind, Neji threw the kunais at him pinning both his hands to the tree. Sakura looked at the direction the knives came in and saw Neji jump down from a tree. "Neji" she said happily as he hurried over. Sakura wrap her arms around him crying into his chest. Neji was in shock, he never knows how to react when she cries instead he lift her head so that he could stare into her eyes and inform her that everything will be okay. Sakura gave him a smile before she clench her stomach in pain.

"What's….wrong" he spoke afraid. Sakura took deep breaths, "Neji…I think…something is wrong…" she said before collapsing.

Sakura open her eyes and blink a couple of times to regain focus. She was in a hospital room. Sakura looked outside the window. The air was cold and the sun had already set and the moon already risen. She slowly turned her head to the door seeing Tsunade walked in with a chart in her hand.

"You're up, thank god…" she said looking at the machine with the patients vital signs on it. "Where's Neji" she said her voice low and sounded like she was losing it. Tsunade sat down in the chair by the bed checking the needle inside of Sakura's arm that was connected to the ivy machine.

"He's filling out an report on what happen" she spoke putting the chart on top of the table beside her. "Mr. Zing…Huh?' Sakura started at her teacher, "He's gone mad with revenge…Tsunade. If you only saw his face, the drugs that he taking, it's somehow giving him power, he must have gotten it out of town because this village doesn't have anything like that. He's sick…Tsunade he needs help! He wants my baby…oh my gosh! My baby, everything is okay right. If it's not I will never forgive….." she panic out of breath before Tsunade stop her and handed her a glass of water because her voice was losing it's sound fast.

"Take it easy Sakura, everything is fine with your baby…but, the cramps your felt and the pain in your stomach…if it wasn't for Neji rushing you here…you will have lost the baby. It's important that you rest, you can't think for just yourself anymore…this baby is important to you and to your friends and family, no body wants to see anything bad happen…that's why…I'm not letting you out of Neji's sight and even if you are than there is going to be someone else there…got that" she said madly. Sakura nodded, "He's still out there…isn't he…that's why you're so mad isn't it Tsunade…isn't it!" said Sakura.

Tsunade nodded, "The time The ANBU got there, he manage to escape…but, I don't want you to worry okay. Just think about the future. You're a mom…Sakura…start thinking like one" she said getting up walking to the door.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she hissed before walking out and Naruto and Hinata walked in.

"Sakura-Chan…how are you" said Naruto hurrying over. Hinata sat by the bed in the chair putting the vase of roses on the table.

"I'm fine" said Sakura leaning up. "So did Neji talk to you" he said. Hinata kicked his leg.

"Owww…Hinata…what was that for." he said rubbing his knee. "It's okay Hinata really,...as soon as Neji comes, everything will be okay" she said looking at the two as they stood quiet.

"What's wrong,…everything will be okay right" she said. Naruto took her hand, "What ever happens…remember that all of us want what is best for the two of you" he said. Hinata stood up.

"Right…Saku..ra-Chan…we…stood get going now…right Naruto-Kun" she said unable to keep the secret held inside to her best friend. Naruto wrap his strong arms around her waist while getting off the bed.

"Get some rest okay" he said. Sakura nodded, "Bye, Sakura" said Hinata walking out with Naruto. Sakura leaned back onto the pillow closing her eyes after playing with the pink hospital gown she had on. Soon she was asleep.

Sakura open her eyes, only for it to be meant with white eyes. She stared at Neji, "Hey, where have you been" she said. He got up from the chair and walked to the window looking outside. No one was outside it was already midnight. "I had to fill out some papers about what happen" he said. "Oh" said Sakura turning to the door feeling strange around him.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. Sakura turn to look at Neji who was walking to her. He sat down on the bed, staring down at her. "Me first" he said. Sakura looked down.

"I guess your going to finally explain why you told your uncle that Sasuke's was the father of your child" she said quietly. Neji nodded staring at her.

"I'm part of the branch family, Mark with a symbol that makes me a slave to the main Hyuga clan." he said. Sakura eyes widen, "That's right how can I forget" she thought.

"Having a kid…this baby if my uncle finds out about it, our child is going to be mark with the same destiny that I have a slave to the main family and I don't want that, that's why I told Hiashi that Sasuke is the father." he said.

"A slave" said Sakura tears falling down her eyes. Neji lied down next to her turning her and himself onto their side, and he pulled her close.

"I'm going to not let that happen, I promise. I love you always and until I could figure out what to do…play along with me okay" he said. Sakura stared at him "Okay, but only when your uncle is around…I want you to help me with this pregnancy not Sasuke" she whispered.

"Okay" he said smirking. Sakura moved closer to him and closed her eyes. "I love you too" she said yarning.

**Three months later**

Neji quickly ran up the steps in Sakura's house that he also lived in since his uncle was away on a mission that Tsunade sent him on. He had heard her scream when he was in the kitchen making her some tea. He burst through the room door to see his four month old pregnant girlfriend scream and point to a spider on the wall. Neji fell (you know anime style) and smirk at his cute girlfriend who was acting like a child. Sakura pointed at the eight legged demon and yelled at Neji too kill it. Her belly was getting big but, she couldn't look anymore adorable in her new figure. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a shirt that red "I'm a Mom". Neji quickly got tried of her scream and picked up the spider and threw it out the window after asking her does she want to pet it which was bad because it caused him to get yelled at again. Neji closed the window since it was raining outside and turned to his cherry blossom.

"That's wasn't funny" she said sitting on the bed. He walked over and kissed her lips before she pulled back and walked over to the mirror.

"I look so fat" she said checking herself out. Neji sign and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You look beautiful Sakura…never better" he said. Sakura smiled, "Maybe I should have your kids more often" she joked.

"Who knows, maybe you should" he said kissing her lips. When the lights went off, Sakura grip Neji's shirt and he pulled her close.

"The storm must have knock the electricity out" he said. Sakura buried her face into Neji's chest.

"I hate storms" she said. Neji wrap his arm around her waist. When there was a loud knock at the door than banging that mixed with thunder and lighting.

"Stay here" said Neji removing his hands from around her.

"No way, I'm not staying here all by myself" she said following closely behind him as they walked down the steps.

"Kunai" said Neji holding out his hand behind him. "Right" she said grading a kunai from the table close by and holding it close to her. Neji turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sorry" she said handing it to him as someone continue to bang on the door. Neji open it to see an ANBU officer out of breath.

"Tsunade needs….the both…of you…at the hospital…now" he said trying to catch his breath. Sakura looked at Neji with worry before hurrying upstairs to change her clothes.

Sakura cried into Neji's chest as he wrap an arm around her and tried to calm down the mother to be. Naruto stood on the side of the room with Hinata and Sasuke on the opposite side leaning against the wall. While Tsunade watched the emotionally young woman cry from behind her desk. Kakashi leaned against the window reading his usual book.

"You're not taking my baby" Sakura yelled gripping Neji's shirt.

"It's the rules of the Hyuga clan and something that I cannot go against Sakura I'm sorry but, I can't do anything about it" said Tsunade. Sakura cried harder,

"This is stupid…Sakura-Chan baby shouldn't be mark with anything!" said Naruto madly.

"Is there nothing we can do" said Hinata.

"No,…you can't change the rules of a clan…only the head member can and knowing Hiashi he's not, especially since…you guys kept this from him, if it wasn't for the rumor in Mist Village than he would have never knew" said Tsunade walking from behind her desk and to her apprentice. Sakura turned her head away from her teacher; Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I wish I could help you but I can't" she said. Naruto growl at the old hag and Hinata took his hand into her own to calm him down because he wasn't helping Sakura. The door open up and they all turned to the person who enter. Neji glared at his uncle who only glared back.

**Author's Note: How was that, I hope it wasn't bad, I thinking what to type as I type…lol. **

**I hope all of you enjoy and perhaps this story won't be as long as the first one but, I know I am going to make the chapters longer!**

**Until next time….**


	4. Good things come to an end

Author's Note: Okay so I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and here is the next chapter also I decided to skip some months when it comes to Sakura pregnancy because I believe it will be easier than writing about every month during her pregnancy. Okay enough chatting….here's the fourth chapter! Yeah! 

Neji stared at his uncle, he wanted to pin him to the wall and punch the living day lights but, than he remember Sakura being in his arms and regain control over his thoughts. Naruto clench his fist,

"What kind of man are you that…you will give an unborn child a destiny when they're not even born yet" he hissed clenching his teeth. Sakura lift her head and stared at Hiashi and he stared at her. Kakashi pit down his book but not before bending the corner of the page that he stop on, he had been listening to the whole conversation concerning the child that his ex student was carrying. Hinata took Naruto's hand once again to try and calm down.

"Hiashi please do come in" said Tsunade sitting down in a chair. Hiashi walked passed his nephew and the pink headed young woman he was holding and sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Please tell me, what is that you want to do about all of this" she asked. Neji clenched his fist. "What I am suppose to do" said Hiashi. Neji quickly let go of Sakura and charged at his uncle and everyone gasp. Neji never made it because Sasuke stop him when he was inches away from his uncle's face who sense Neji coming at him and stood up. The room stood quiet. Sakura wipe her tears and stared at the whole scene in disbelief. She touch her belly.

'**How could someone who is not even born yet…be so much trouble'** said inner Sakura.

'You're telling me' said Sakura.

'**Try not to worry even the great Hiashi have a heart**'. Sakura looked at Hiashi and Neji.

"Don't Neji it's just going to make matters worst" spoke Sasuke. Neji stared into the same pale eyes he had.

"All I wanted was for my child to have a different life from me" he said quietly but loud enough for his uncle and Sasuke to hear him. Hiashi's eyes widen in shock at how his nephew was acting. He never acted like he cared about anything up to now. Neji push Sasuke away and walked over to Sakura.

"Come on, we don't need to sit around here and listen to the verdict of our unborn child's future" he said putting an arm around her shoulder and walking out.

Naruto smirked at Neji's actions; Tsunade did too and coughed to get everyone's attention. "So, Hiashi…what are you going to do" said Tsunade as he turned to her and she gave him an evil grin. Hinata smiled as did Naruto at the scene and Sasuke even had a small smile on his face. Hiashi stared at all the faces in the room.

"Face it Hiashi,…you owe Neji this" spoke Kakashi.

"Oh Kakashi I didn't know you were here" said Naruto as Kakashi fell down anime style.

Neji made his way to the hospital exit with his girlfriend who's head was resting on his shoulder as they walked.

"Hey guys…wait up" said Naruto hurrying to them and dragging Hinata behind him. Sakura turned around slowly with Neji and stared at her best friend.

"Hiashi…agree to…change the rules" said Naruto falling onto the ground for air. Hinata fell with him since he still had her hand in his. Sakura laughed as she turned to Neji and he kissed her lips.

"I told you everything will be okay" he said hugging Sakura. Sakura smile into his chest and none of them notice the pair of eyes watching them all.

Four in a half months later 

Sakura stared at a crib in the display window outside of a baby store. She was now eight months pregnant and almost nine and ready to give birth in a couple of more weeks. Her stomach was big and hidden under the red short sleeve baby doll shirt she wore along with a pair of dark loose jeans. Her hair was out and behind her ear and her bangs across her forehead.

"This is so cute" said Sakura staring at it. Sasuke came over with bags in his hands all of them were Sakura's. Neji was on a quick mission with Naruto and she made Sasuke take her shopping.

"Are you ready, yet" said Sasuke annoyed. He only agree to go with her because she said that if he didn't that she will go on her own and he didn't want her to especially with Mr. Zing still out there. She also said that she will cry if he didn't come with her, after a hour of her yelling at him he decided to go with her as long as she doesn't go into labor. Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Listen Sasuke when, I'm ready we will go…stop being such a baby" she said. He blinked at her, "Now come along…I'll go and buy you an ice cream cone" she said taking him by the ear and pulling him out the store.

They ran into Hinata when they were sitting on the bench drinking a milkshake. "Hey Sakura-Chan, Sasuke" she said sitting down. Sasuke let out a sign, as he moved Sakura's many bags.

"Have you heard from Neji or Naruto" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded, "They just got back and are reporting back to Tsunade as we speak" said Hinata. Sasuke raise an eyebrow, 'Since when does she speak clearly' he thought. Hinata stood up and stretch, "I have to go back home, I'm making Naruto dinner…bye Sakura-Chan and Sasuke" she said walking away. Sakura said bye as Sasuke wave a 'gay' goodbye.

"That's rude Sasuke" said Sakura standing up, "Where too now" she said, waving to Lee and Tenten who were arguing with eachother and walking over. Sasuke let out sign as Lee hug Sakura and than pet her belly which she hated.

"LEEEEEEEEEEE" she yelled punching him and it sent him flying. Sakura calmed down and turned to Tenten…"Hey" she said. Tenten smile…"Your getting big Sakura" said Tenten as Sasuke put his hand on his forehead.

"Big…I don't look that big…right…" she said feeling depress. Tenten looked at Sasuke who told her to back off while she can.

"Ummm….no it's just your baby…must be big…hahahahah" laughed Tenten wishing she took Sasuke's advice. "You…think my…baby is going to be FAT" said Sakura trying to control her anger. Tenten backed away slowly, "No not at all…you look….you look…perfect" said Tenten running off. Sakura sat down with her head down and tears coming down her eyes.

"I do look fat" she cried. Sasuke took out a green bunny that was in one of the bags that Sakura had made him carry. He handed it to her, and she threw it at him.

"You don't look fat…you look beautiful" he said surprise at the words coming out of his mouth. Sakura stopped crying, "Thank you" said Sakura standing up…"Come on, I'm sleepy Sasuke" she said walking away. Sasuke stood up, 'She's crazy' he thought to himself following her while mumbling "a couple of more weeks, a couple of more weeks, a couple of more weeks…"

After she finally fell asleep in her bed upstairs Sasuke open the door to leave when he saw Neji who looked at him with a What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing-In-My-House look.

"She made me take her shopping; you owe me big time" said Sasuke walking out and mumbling "A couple of more weeks, a couple of more week, a couple of more weeks". Neji smirk and closed the door his body ach and he was glad to be home and glad that Sakura was sleeping. He made his way upstairs to his and Sakura's room and took off his combat boots and shirt and climb in bed next to his girlfriend. Neji felt Sakura stir and prayed that she wasn't waking up and she didn't instead she pulled the blanket over her body and went back to sleep. Neji relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight…Neji" said Sakura giggling at his actions and went back to sleep. Neji smirk and soon found him self sleeping also. .

Neji woke up just when the sun was setting. He turned around not seeing his almost due girlfriend and he couldn't help but worry a little like he always does when he's not around her. He got up and stretch before going down stairs and calling out her name. Sakura came from the kitchen wearing her boots and jean jacket. "Where you going" he said putting on a pair of boots that was inside the coat closet.

"Just for a walk" she said.

"Wait for me I'll go with you" he said putting on a white short sleeve shirt and a jean jacket.

"You just want to go to make sure that I don't go into labor" she laughed. Neji smirk at her words. "That too" he said taking her hand and pulling her close to his body, she kissed his lips and they walked outside in the warmth of the night. The village was the most gorgeous at night when all the lights were on. Most people were outside shopping and just having a great time with their lovers. Sakura held onto Neji's hand as they walked admiring all the display windows.

"Neji…" she said. "Yeah" he said.

"What do you think it is a boy or a girl" she said. Neji stopped walking and turned his Cherry Blossom's face to his own.

"It doesn't matter as long as he/she is healthy" he said. Sakura blush at his words and kissed his lips with love and lust.

"Besides I could always use my Byakugan to find out" he joked. Sakura hit his arm and they laughed and continue to walk down the road.

They ran into Hinata and Naruto who was just enjoying the night like them.

"Hey guys…you seen the lights they are amazing" said Naruto. Hinata blushed at how her boyfriend try to cover up the fact that Sakura and Neji just saw them making out. Neji blinked at the loud mouth young man in front of him.

"So what are you guys doing here" said Hinata. "Just came for a walk, I couldn't take being in the house on such a beautiful night" said Sakura. Hinata smiled, "And Neji came because he's afraid you might go into labor right" she said. Naruto and Sakura laughed as Neji cross his arms along his chest in annoyance.

"Could we go" said Neji. Sakura kissed his cheek…"Now, Now Neji don't be rude" she said.

"Yeah, I thought you will be happy once Sakura give birth so that she could go back to being her normal self instead of all moody" said Naruto laughing by himself. Sakura clenched her fist as her eyes became watery, "Is that how you really feel" said Sakura holding back her tears. Neji and Hinata glared daggers at Naruto as Sakura started to cry causing everyone to look at her and bring attention to herself. Sasuke appeared and let out a sign while standing next to Neji.

"Shame on you…Uchiha…making that poor girl cry" said an old woman walking by. She hit him in the head with her purse and walked off. Hinata laughed quietly at what just happen.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan…I didn't mean too I was just joking" he said hugging her. Sakura punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground just as another old woman hit Sasuke who was growing mad.

"Hinata can you come with me to the ladies room…please" she said. Hinata nodded, "Sure, Naruto I'll bring you back some ice….and Sasuke…I'll bring you an aspirin" she said as they started at walk to the nearest public restroom. Neji watched them until they went inside.

"Have you heard anything about Mr. Zing" spoke Sasuke. Neji shook his head…

"No and that is what bug me" he said as they stood quiet waiting for the girls.

"What's taking them so long" complain Naruto waiting for the ice Hinata promise him. They pause for a couple of more minutes before hearing a scream coming from the bathroom and than a bright light blast into there faces.

Neji woke up in a hospital room he blink a couple of times to regain focus and quickly got up and ran out the room to Tsunade. Once inside he saw Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten and Kakashi all looking depress and lost.

"Where is she…where's Sakura" Neji yelled out of breath. Tsunade looked at him with sad eyes.

"She's gone" said Naruto

"That bastard took her…Mr. Zing" said Tsunade. Neji's eyes widen as he clench his fist blood dripping out of his hand.

"We know that he is still in Konoha…we just have to find where" said Tenten. Neji thought for a minute…"Last time I fought him, they were in a forest" he said. "Great lead…Kakashi send out ANBU to scout the entire village…The others…just fine our girl" said Tsunade.

"And Hinata" asked Neji. Naruto put an arm on his shoulder as Neji looked into his eyes; they were fill with sadness and depression.

"She got caught in the explosion and is in intensive care" said Naruto. Neji clenched his fist once again,

"I'm going to kill that Bastard" he cursed as they all took off in search of the Cherry Blossom.

Author's Note; So how was that, was it good, I need some reviews people…lol. I really hope you guys enjoy it…I already started working on the next chapter, I'm on a ROLL! 


	5. It's Over

Author's note; I really am enjoying writing this story, there is so much to say and I like explaining it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am not sure if there is a lot more after this, like I said before this Story is not going to be as long as the first one. 

Sakura woke up in a small room with no windows just a bed, she lean up only to realize that her hand was chain down to the bed.

"What happen" she said not remembering a thing. She only remembered washing her hands and than she was hit over the head and everything went black. The last thing she remember was Hinata screaming.

"Hinata" she said touching the side of her face to only look at her hand and see blood. She tried to break the chain but, couldn't she felt weak and that's when the door open.

"Mr. Zing" she cried seeing him in the door way with a kunai. Sakura began to tumble with fear of what he might do, and she quickly used all her strength to break the chain and he smirk.

"I decided to lay low for awhile…I thought the best way to get even and for you to feel the same pain that I felt when you killed by son….is to simply to kill yours" he said, He charged at her and that's when Sakura dodge him and kicked him onto the bed and quickly hurried out shutting the door behind her. Mr. Zing banged on the door yelling at the mom to be and she painfully moved the chair beside her and placed it under the door knob, jamming the door. Sakura took deep breaths as she inhale and exhale and jumped when the door was opening and closing because Mr. Zing was trying to get out. Sakura ran to the front door and exit the cabin that she was held prisoner in for a short time. She looked around and realized she was in the forest far away from the village but still in Konoha, she began to run in the direction of the city trying not to fall and watching where she was going because it was pitch black the only thing shinning was the moonlight and it's the only thing that gave her hope.

Neji used his Byakugan to try and locate the mother of his child. The others decided to break up and scan the forest for Mr. Zing and Sakura because it will be faster than everyone trying to look for them together. Neji clenched his fist, he could hardly see and to make matters worst, he didn't want his girl friend to go into labor without him. He wanted to be there to comfort her and hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. It killed him to just think that she was going into labor without him by her side. Neji quickly got rid of all the negative thoughts floating around in his head and continue his search for the love of his life.

Sakura rested against another tree gasping for air. She stop under the tree that reflected the most moonlight…but not by choice but, because she strain herself with all the running and when she kicked Mr. Zing and it caused her to have to much pain in her stomach. Mr. Zing finally reach her and let out a loud chuckle having the birds on nearby trees fly away in fear of what the mad man might do. Sakura glared at him,

"Bastard" she hissed at him in anger and in pain. Mr. Zing walked over to her and grabbed a chuck full of her hair making her look up at him. He pointed the Kunai at her belly and Sakura let the tears fall from her eyes. She was pinned against the tree and even if she wasn't she still wouldn't be able to move or make a run for it because she was in too much pain.

"Perhaps I should just kill you and that thing inside of you now…instead of waiting" he laughed.

"Perhaps not" spoke someone. Mr. Zing let go of Sakura's hair and turned to the voice.

"Neji" she cried as Mr. Zing removed the kunai than placed it at Sakura's throat. "Ah…this is so…amazing and just a joyful moment for me. You see what better way to make the both of you suffer than to kill your child…than the mother of your child right now as you watched" he laughed. Neji smirked at him,

"Because the time that kunai connects with her throat, the one in my hand will have already connected with the back of your skull" said an angry Neji. Mr. Zing eyes widen as he drop the kunai and turned to Neji, who was right in front of him.

Naruto dropped down from a tree that he just landed on and watched the scene from a few feet away. He knew that Neji was taking care of Mr. Zing. What trouble him the most was the puddle of water that was under Sakura's feet. Sakura let out a loud cry of pain causing Neji to quickly turn around to her, she looked afraid and scare as hell. "What's wrong" he said pinning Mr. Zing to the tree.

"I think the baby is…coming" she said letting out another painful cry. Neji's eyes widen, "But, it's too early" he said. Sakura let out another cry, "It's…coming" she yelled at him in annoyance. Neji threw the man in his arms to Naruto who couldn't stop himself and hit him and that's when Sasuke and Tenten appeared. Sakura let out another cry of pain feeling another contraction come along.

"We have to get you to the hospital" said Neji about to pick her up when she stopped him.

"No…don't pick me up" she cried as Neji looked at her. She stared at him, he saw into her eyes and realize that just like him she was petrified of what was happening. She was scare and worried. Neji place his hands on her face and wiped her tears away.

"Listen…I'm scared too…but, it's okay to be afraid…Sakura. Your not alone…I'm here with you…always…your safe I promise…we going to be parents" he said comforting her. Sakura shook her head, "I don't want to do this…what happens if I'm not a good mother, what happens…if this baby doesn't love me…I don't want to do this" she cried leaning her hand against the tree so that she could keep, herself up and stop herself from falling. Neji stared in her eyes, "You're going to be a great mother" he said. Sakura let out another cry, "No…no I'm not" she said. Neji turned to the others with a What-The-Hell-Now look. Tenten walked over to the couple, "Sakura,…it's too late too turned back now…this baby…wants to be born" she said. Sakura closed her eyes, "I'm afraid" she whispered.

"We all are…and this baby is coming now…so we really need to get going" said Tenten.

Sakura let out a smile, "I know" she said.

"So…let's get you too the hospital" said Neji lifting her up. Sakura wrap her arms around his neck.

"Naruto…take him too…the prison" said Sasuke as him and Tenten took off with Neji who was carrying a yelling Sakura who was having contractions.

"Why, do I have to miss the birth of the baby" said Naruto turning to Mr. Zing who shook in fear. Naruto knocked him out and threw him over his shoulder. "That's for Hinata" he hissed.

Tsunade reached the hospital to learned that her student was giving birth a couple of weeks earlier. Sakura was going through severe contractions and all the nurses were trying to calm her down but, it was no use because she will knock them out because, of her inhuman strength. They had no choice but to bind her chakra and than Neji had gotten mad and they bind his because he too was going crazy when Sakura will squeeze his hand until a contraction was over and without his Chakra he had to feel the pain head on!. But, the outcome was amazing because Sakura gave birth to a small baby BOY, who had brown hair like his father and green eyes like his mother. After getting the baby cleaned up and Sakura cleaned up…there friends and family came into the room to share the special moment with the new parents.

Sakura held onto her baby boy and he held a good grip on her index finger and was giggling. Sakura couldn't be anymore happier. Neji was right beside her on the bed lying next to her and tickling the small boy.

"So, Sakura…what's this little guy's name" spoke Tsunade. Sakura turned to Neji, "I want to name him Hizashi Hyuga…after your father Neji. He was born into the branch family and died serving them and I thought naming your son after your father will be a good start to ending the cycle" spoke Sakura. Neji kissed her forehead, "I love you" he said.

"Hizashi Hyuga…I love it" said Tenten as they laughed at her out burst. Just than the door open and in came Naruto pushing a wheel chair with Hinata in it. She had a few cuts on her face but, other than that she looked fine. Hinata sat by the bed.

"Hinata…are you okay" said Sakura. Hinata smiled, "Never better" she said as Sakura laughed.

"What's his name" said Naruto

"Hizashi Hyuga" spoke Neji. "I like it, I think it fits him…hello Hizashi" spoke Hinata playing with his hand. "You want to hold him" spoke Sakura. Hinata turned to Naruto who smiled at her.

"Sure" she said. Sakura gently moved Hizashi into Hinata's arms with the help of Neji and Naruto.

"He's so small" said Hinata.

"Yeah…but healthy and strong like his mother and has Neji's attitude" said Naruto seeing how Hizashi wanted his mommy.

"Guess Sakura has a new man" said Sasuke as Neji glared at him. Neji turned to Sakura, "I want to ask…you something" he said. As everyone turned to them, Neji took a breath. "Will you marry me" he said. Sakura let out an excited laughed, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me" she said as he kissed her lips, and there friends clapped for them.

"Okay, Okay…everyone out visiting hours are over" spoke Tsunade seeing how it was already three in the morning. They all complain, "Oh come on, Sakura needs her rest as does Hinata" she said. They all began to exit; "I'll tell a nurse to bring a crib in and Hizashi can stay with his parents" said Tsunade leaving. Sakura turned to Neji, "I'm sorry about your hand" she said feeling guilty.

"It's okay, it hardly hurts especially when it touches you" he said touching her cheek Sakura smile.

"How do you think, it's going to be" said Sakura.

"Being parents" said Neji as Sakura nodded. "Amazing" he said kissing her lips. Sakura looked at their son, "Yeah, amazing" she said.

The next day Sakura was still in the hospital, Tsunade had sent Neji on a quick small mission with Naruto and he waited her to wait there until he came back so that they could take their new baby home. Sakura's body was sore so Tsunade gave her a few weeks off from work and Neji. Sakura sat on the bed playing with Hizashi, she dress him in a white shirt and dark jeans. His small hands had a good hold on hers and he wouldn't let them go. Sakura laughed as she tickle his tiny stomach, Hizashi kicked his small legs in the air. Sakura just stared at him; it was still a shock to her that she gave birth to such a small person and cute. The door open and in came Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke" she said her eyes never leaving her son. "Hn" he said walking over to the bed. Sakura looked at him, "You could hold him…if you want" she said.

"No,…maybe when he's a little bigger" he said as Hizashi grabbed his finger. Sasuke pulled it away and Hizashi began to cry. Sasuke raise his eye brow and gave Hizashi his finger and he stop crying than he pulled it away and kept doing the same thing for a couple of more times until realizing that Hizashi liked playing with people's fingers. Sakura laughed a bit.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for all the things and all the hitting and yelling I did when I was pregnant" she said. Sasuke smirked, "It wasn't so bad" he said. Sakura laughed a bit at his words.

"Where's Neji" he said.

"A small mission" said Sakura looking at the time. "He should be coming back soon" she said.

"Than…I should get going" said Sasuke getting up. Sakura watched him get up, "Sasuke are you…happy" she said. Sasuke stopped and turned to her,

"If you are than I am" he said leaving out the door smirking. Sakura smiled at his words,

"If he ever has a daughter…stay far away from her" she said smiling at her son. The door open and in came Neji, Sakura smiled at him.

"Took you long enough" she said. He kissed her lips; "Ready" he said Sakura nodded.

"Hey Neji, I really do love you and only you" she said. Neji smirked at his soon to be wife.

"I should hope so" he said. Sakura stood up slowly with Hizashi in her hands. Neji had his hand on her back and led her to the door. Sakura's eyes never left the newborn in her arms as the three of them made their way to the exit.

"So, Neji what now" spoke Sakura.

"We start on a new kid" he joked. Sakura stop and stared at him, "Kidding" he said. Sakura laughed.

"I guess we focus on the future and hope that it's safe for all of us and that nothing should ever happen to any of us" he said. Sakura smiled at his words.

"I like that" she said turning her head to the side and kissing his lips. "Let's go home" she added as Neji opened the door and they exit the hospital building together as parents and husband and wife.

Authors' Note; I pray that you guys like this story, the bad news it's over. I believe it ended pretty good. I want to read all of your reviews on what you think about it. I want to thank all my fans and the people who encourage me and all the reviews I got. Take care and I hope to hear from you for my next story…which I have to think about what to write…if anyone have any ideas…feel free to tell me. Thanks! 


End file.
